1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors and, more particularly, to a connector for connecting two conductors to each other at the same time.
2. Prior Art
The Burndy Electrical division of Framatome Connectors USA Inc. sells various different types of electrical connectors that are attached to conductors by hydraulic compression tools. In order to connect perpendicular crossing grounding conductor lines to each, a Burndy type YGL-C cross connector is used which requires two compressions at separate ends of the connector. The YGL-C cross connector has an L-shaped bar section between its two connection ends. U.S. Pat. No. 5,162,615 discloses an H-shaped connector.